michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
LuLu Lima
Lulu Lima is the younger sister of Pepe Lima as well as her accomplice. History Early life According to Pepe Lima, the Lima sisters were born into a rich family and lived a fairytale life until their father passed away when she was still a very young child, leaving the family in debt and without warning Lulu and Pepe were tossed out of their luxury lifestyle and into the favelas, presumably by their mother. Pepe then started working as a stripper to support herself and Lulu while the latter did her best to help her older sister in any way she could. Pepe tried to keep her sheltered from the nastier elements of their environment since nobody knew who Lulu was. However, since Pepe didn't earn enough money (due to Pepe's boss Rico keeping most of it for himself) she had to teach Lulu to steal and dine-and-dash in order for them to survive. Stray Cat Milky Way Lulu is first seen when she stays up late for Pepe to come back from work and greets her with a smile. The next day, Lulu and Pepe have lunch at the restaurant where Hatchin works. Pepe has Hatchin wrap up their leftover food while she tells her that she knows Hiroshi and says she will tell them about him if they come to her birthday party at Rumba's where she works before Lulu and Pepe flee the restaurant with their leftover food without paying. After the birthday of Pepe Lima, Lulu patiently waits while Pepe challenges Michiko to a drinking contest so that Lulu can sneak into Michiko and Hatchin's apartment to obtain their I.D's so that Pepe and Lulu can leave the favela and move to Sao Paraiso. Lulu manages to steal their bag only to find that they had no I.D.'s and without any patience left Pepe hatches a plan to steal Rico's money. A while afterwards Pepe forgets a photo of Lulu that she wanted to use for the latter's I.D. Lulu runs to get it and is never seen again. Death Lulu is last seen when Michiko drives past her in her motorcycle with Lulu being chased by three of Rico's henchmen since Rico ordered them to kill Lulu and Pepe and she does her best to out run them although she was getting exhausted. Since Lulu never went back to Pepe it can be assumed that Rico's henchmen eventually caught and killed her. Appearance and Personality Lulu is a girl of around 8-12 years of age. She has long, curly light brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She is short in stature and has a chubby frame. She has small, almond-shaped eyes, an upturned nose and freckles. She always has her hair done in several braids, sometimes decorating them with large yello and orange beads. Lulu and her sister often wear matching outfits and despite being overweight she can run fast and has impressive acrobatic skills. Unlike Pepe, Lulu is portrayed as shy and soft-spoken but can be brave when the situation calls for it. Lulu shows an incredible amount of loyalty to her sister Pepe, this includes helping her sister search for the I.D.'s and helping in the infamous robbery of Rico. Trivia *She refers to herself in third person. *She likes chinese food. *As pointed out by Michiko, Lulu and Pepe bore little to no physical resemblance to each other despite being sisters. **Pepe and Lulu were also complete opposites in terms of personality. *Lulu takes after her father in appearance while Pepe takes after her mother. The only physical traits the Lima sisters share are the tan skin and blue eyes. *Lulu is similar to Hatchin as both had one of their parents die and the other abandon them, both were willing to risk their lives for their guardians, both liked to be called by their nicknames instead of their actual names and both were shy and introverted although Hana managed to outgrow that. *LuLu is the first child to die in the series (assuming Satoshi did kill the son of the former mob boss of Monstro) as well as the first character to die in the series. Gallery 2637b9f99422aac097b7f5c536945c3d.png|Lulu stays up late to wait for Pepe to come back from work EP4_Lulu_smiles.png|Lulu smiles when Pepe comes back to her EP4_Lulu_and_Pepe_at_a_restaurant.png|Lulu looks at her take away curiously EP4_Happy_Lulu.png|Lulu happy with her food EP4_Pepe_and_Lulu's_former_life.png|Pepe and Lulu's family in happier times EP4 Pepe and Lulu's father dies.png|A sad Lulu clings to her sister at their father's funeral EP4 Pepe and Lulu are abandoned.png|Pepe and Lulu are abandoned soon after their father dies EP04_Lulu_waiting.png|Lulu waits while Pepe distracts Michiko EP04_Lulu_steals_from_Michiko.png|Lulu steals Michiko and Hatchin's bag EP04_Lulu_in_Pepe's_room.png|Lulu sad for not finding any ID's EP04 Lulu breaks Rico's vault open.png|Lulu breaks Rico's vault open EP04 LuLu's photo.png|Lulu's picture that Pepe wanted to use for Lulu's ID EP04 Lulu wants to go back for her photo.png|Lulu volunteers to retrieve her photo that Pepe wanted for her I.D. EP04 Kids chasing Lulu.png|Lulu cashed by Rico's henchmen and her presumed killers EP04 Lulu running.png|A tired Lulu notices Michiko while trying to escape Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Villain Category:Deceased